


Cherry Pie

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 80's AU, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Songfic, Woman on Top, garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris and his neighbor up the road finally act on their attraction.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random thought about Chris loving the song Cherry Pie by Warrant and that awful Lobby Hero mustache.

She’d had her eye on her neighbor down the street for a while. He’d gone off to college a clean shaven preppy jock and come home a metal head with a mustache. She’d walk her dog up and down the street just to walk by his house. He’d be out in his garage, working on his car, his brother’s truck or lifting weights. And there would always be some type of metal blaring from the stereo speakers.  
She’d try to be discreet but he just looked so fucking good. Sweat rolling down his lightly tanned skin. His thick arms curled the weights in his black sleeveless tees. She almost got caught staring at him doing the bench press. The way his arm muscles bunched and moved and how massive his thighs looked. Her eyes had drifted to his crotch and the semi he had going on in his grey sweatpants.  
Chris had noticed her too. She was hard to miss. The hottest girl in the neighborhood with a beautiful and well trained pitbull. She’d walk back and forth the end of his driveway in her short shorts that barely covered her ass. Her long legs made his mouth water.  
“Skippy! Skippy, come back!” Chris lifted his head from the engine well in time to see the pitbull shoot up his driveway and into the backyard. She came running up, panting heavily and looking distressed. “Sorry, Chris!” He moved away from the truck, following her jog into the back yard. The pit barked and chased Chris’s mom’s cat around the clipped green grass. “Skippy leave Maisie alone!”  
Chris laughed as the girl of his dreams chased her dog around his back yard. “He’s fine. That brat of cat needs a good scare.” He wiped his hands off on a greasy rag.  
“Still sorry for interrupting you.”  
“It’s alright, You can interrupt me any time.” He stole a long, hard look at her bent over, clipping the dog’s leash to his collar. She happened to catch him out of the corner of her eye.  
“I guess I better go. Let you get back to your truck.”  
“It’s my brother’s.” He mumbled, stunned by her smile directed at him.  
“What was that?”  
He cleared his throat. “It’s my brother’s truck. The Chevelle is mine.”  
“Oh yea?” She feigned ignorance. She’d seen him behind the wheel and he looked damn good. She bit her lip.  
“Wanna see?”  
“Sure.” She made kissing noises at the pit and he followed as Chris led the way into the garage. Chris opened the second door and let the sun in on his baby. She whistled. Cherry red with double black racing stripes from front to back. “She looks even better up close.”  
Chris’s lips twitched. “How’d you know she was a she?”  
She laughed and leaned against the quarter panel, resting her fingertip on the bright red paint. They matched. “Oh come on, how can she not be a girl?” She tilted her head to the side. Her lips matched the paint too. Chris noticed the way they parted as he looked at her. “I…I bet you take good care of her, don’t you, Chris?”  
“Yea, I do.” His voice was deeper, rougher. He stepped up to her, between her feet. He felt a rush of confidence as she looked up at him with a heat in her eyes that matched his.  
“She’s a lucky girl.” She bit her bottom lip and he moaned before he crashed his lips into hers. Her lips parted, tongue eagerly darting forward. The soft hair of his mustache tickled her lip and nose. His arm wrapped around her back and pulled up off the car and against his body. She whimpered as his tongue tangled with hers. Her arms circled his shoulders.  
They were both breathing heavily when the kiss broke. “I could take good care of you too.”  
“Yea?”  
“Yea.” He let her go to close one of the garage doors all the way and the other over halfway. He swallowed, wiping his palm down his mustache and mouth. He’d fantasized so long about getting her on his tongue…since high school if he were honest. He watched her as she walked across the garage to his stereo and picked up a cassette.  
“Warrant?”  
Chris shrugged then grinned as she popped it in and pressed play. The opening to Cherry Pie blared in the closed off garage. She twirled and shimmied around his weight bench and he was struck with an idea. He lay on his back on the weight bench. “Come here, baby.” His grin matched the one in the music video as she scampered giddily across the cement floor.  
Chris groaned. She didn’t hesitate to straddle his waist. Her hands rested on his chest, their mouths hovering together. She rubbed her clothed cunt against his half hard cock. His calloused hands went to her hips, pulling her down harder against him before he bucked up against her. She whimpered, her tongue licking out to meet his before they kissed again, eager and sloppy, their bodies grinding against each other.  
When her lungs screamed for air, she wrenched her mouth away. Her wet pussy leaving a dark patch on the grey fabric over his cock. She rested her forehead against his. “Every time I walk by and see you out here lifting weights, I wanna do this.”  
“Fuck, baby, any time.” His breath shuddered. “You feel so fucking good. Getting me all wet and messy.” She blushed. “No, baby, don’t be embarrassed. I fucking love it. Come on up and sit on my face. Need to get my tongue inside that sweet pussy.”  
“What?” She laughed.  
“I want you to ride my face.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows and the fucking mustache, licking his lips.  
“I’ve never-“  
“Oh baby, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good.” His palms skimmed up her back. “Take your pants off.”  
“Only if you take your shirt off.” She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“For you, baby, I’ll get buck fucking naked right the fuck now.” She laughed at his enthusiasm and the grin on his face. He peeled the tattered Iron Maiden tee over his head, flexing his arms and pecs. She leaned forward to kiss his chest, tasting the salt of his skin. She tugged her Blondie tee over her head and tossed it with his. They paused a minute, drinking each other in as they straddled the weight bench facing one another.  
“Can I tell you something?” He nodded. “I’ve liked you since eight grade when you were dating Dusty Fox.”  
He grinned. “No wondered you hated her.”  
She laughed. “Nah, she was a bitch but she had you and that made it worse.”  
“But you started dating Josh what’s his name?”  
“Hood.”  
“Yea, we hung out in college.”  
“You did?”  
Chris nodded. “He bragged he took your cherry.”  
“Oh my god.” She covered her face, blushing fiercely.  
“After I socked him in the mouth, I told him he was a lucky bastard because it shoulda been me.”  
“Oh yea?”  
“Yea.” He pulled her body against his. Her legs moved over his. “If you had told me that you liked me, I never woulda dated Dusty.”  
“Chris-“   
“I’ve been in love with you my whole life, babe.” She looked at him, stunned. He smiled down at her. His perfectly trimmed mustache making him look older than his 20’s. He swatted her ass. “Now get these shorts off so I taste the pussy I’ve been dreaming about since junior year.” She nodded and climbed off him. He licked his lips, watching her pop the button and lower the zipper.  
“You first.” He popped up from the bench and shoved the sweatpants down his legs. His cock twitched against his hip, leaving a smear of pre-cum from the tip. She whined, intimidated by his size and perfection. He held her upper arms in his strong hands.  
“Hey, hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
She took a shuddering breath, looking down between them as his flawless body. “I want to, Chris. I’ve just…I mean, you’re bigger than the guys I’ve been with.”  
“We’ll go slow.” She nodded.  
“And you’re so fucking hot.”  
“You are too, babe.” She looked at him with a skeptical look on her face and he laughed. He took her hand and wrapped it around his cock. “That’s all for you, baby. Because of you.” His mouth dropped open as she stroked him. “Fuck…” He rested his forehead on the top of her head. “Pants off, baby. I need to taste you.”  
She released him then shimmied out of her shorts. He swept her up in his arms, holding their naked bodies together. He straddled the weight bench again, sitting her on his lap. His cock twitched against her heat. He lay back again then licked his lips. “You sure?”  
“Sit on my face, sweetheart.” She bit her lip then moved to straddle his face. Her toes pressed into the cool cement of the garage floor. His hot breath made her clench. He moaned as her body clenching forced her slick out. His tongue darted out. She gasped in surprise. His mustache tickled her pussy lips and her hips began to dance in the tandem overstimulation.  
Chris moaned. “Taste so good, baby.” His arms locked around her thighs and held her cunt to his mouth. His tongue teased her hole and his mustache tickled her clit. She held onto the weight bar, rolling her hips as much as his grip would allow. He rubbed the soft hair of the mustache back and forth on her clit, making her squirm. Then he licked and sucked the bundle of nerves until her thighs began to shake.  
“Chris! Shit! Fuck!”  
“Cum for me, baby.”  
She pushed her toes against the gritty floor, whining as if in pain. Her grip on the bar white knuckled. He drew her clit between his lips and sucked hard, licking it over and over again until she grabbed his hair hard and tight and bared down on his mouth, keening her release through her teeth onto the back of her hand.  
Chris gave her a minute to recover and bask in the glow of her orgasm. His gruff palms smoothed up and down her thighs. She rested her cheek on her hand, panting rapidly. “That was amazing.”  
“Baby, I will eat your pussy any time, any place.” He kissed her inner thighs. “You taste like cherries.” He swiped his tongue from her hole to her clit, causing her to buck.  
“Chris!” He grinned against her pussy. She tugged his face away from her cunt by the grip on his hair. He grunted and his cock twitched. She slid her sticky, sweaty body down his. They both hissed when her sensitive cunt rubbed against his aching, needy cock. “Need you inside me. Please.”  
“I’ll hold it and you take what you can. I don’t want to hurt you.” She nodded, biting her lip and he whimpered. She was too fucking perfect. He reached down between them and gripped the base of his cock, holding it up for her. His breath left his lungs as she eased down onto him, whimpering at the full stretch of him.  
“Ah god, Chris, you’re so big.”  
“Baby, you are so snug.” He breathed, letting his hands skim up her sides and over her breasts. “So perfect.” He bit his lip. He could feel her thighs tremble. She lifted up then eased down more, playing with her clit. Her body opened and the fresh slick eased the push. He panted, gripping her hips. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last. You ok?” She nodded.  
It gave her a huge feeling of power and control, satisfaction to see him so wrecked. His hooded gaze met hers. He licked his lips as she began to move, slowly at first. Rocking back and forth then easing him out and back in. Her look of shy determination killed him. They both held onto the bar. She began to bounce and he began to thrust up.  
“Play with your clit, babe. M’not gonna last. Want you to cum with me.” His breathless grunting had her shivering. They stared into each other’s eyes as her fingers worked her clit and their thrusting hips grew erratic.  
Her face scrunched up as the orgasm took her. “Oh, oh fuck-“ Chris smashed their mouths tongue, shoving his tongue between her lips. The rough, messy kiss muffled her keening and silenced his grunts as he came. She collapsed onto his chest, both struggling to catch their breaths.  
“I’m so glad Skippy got loose and ran into my yard.”  
She bit her lip and grinned. “He, uh…he didn’t get loose.”  
“What?”  
“I, um-I let him go.” Chris barked out a laugh then kissed her.


End file.
